


Calm

by bluecowfigurine



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluffy, mention of BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecowfigurine/pseuds/bluecowfigurine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kylo Ren bursts through your door, you know how to calm him down.<br/>Short one shot, late night drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm

Eva is curled up on her bed, beginning a new book when Kylo bursts in. “Dang it,” she thinks; whenever he forgoes the courtesy of knocking, something is wrong. He’s in a rage, still wearing his mask-the mask she hates with all of her being- and pacing back and forth. His fingers twitch on the hilt of his lightsaber itching to destroy something, anything. He knows better; the last time he pulled it out in her quarters, he certainly came to regret it.  
She puts her book down and looks at him, staring for a moment while he goes back and forth like an animal furious to be in a cage.  
“Ky?” she gives a half attempt at getting his attention. “Kylo?” a little stronger this time.  
He lets out an intense shout, bordering on a scream, and slams his fist against the wall. Leaning his body weight on his forearms against the now slightly indented metal, his entire body heaved with ragged breath. She gets up and gently pads over with her feet bare. Going to his side, she slowly turns him to face her. She reaches up to his helmet, and he pulls away ever so slightly, like a raw nerve flinching from being touched. With a small pause, Eva presses the buttons releasing the mask and stands up on her tip toes to slide it off his head. When she see his face, she gives a breathy exhale, a half sigh at his condition. His brow was covered in a fine sweat, and a few stray hair clusters clinging to it. His eyes were reddening; he was to the point of frustration and anger that his body needed to release it, he needed to cry. He would never let himself though. His pride got in the way of normal bodily needs and social practices on the regular these days.  
Their eyes lock together and Eva places her palm on the side of his face, and thankfully, he leans into it, closing his eyes for a small moment.  
“Kylo, what happened, my love?”  
He just shook his head.  
“I hate the feeling of not being in control.”  
She scoffs slightly, “I know that, love. The bruises on my backside can attest to it.” He smiles slightly at your cheeky comment. She smiles back, happy he is able to recognize their own private humor.  
“Come lie down.” He follows her to her bed and sits down. He unlaces his boots and toes them off before reclining with his head in her lap. She run her fingers through his hair for several quiet moments. He takes her hand, kissing her palm, before interlocking her fingers with his. Eva leans down to place a small kiss his forehead.  
She stays with him in her lap until he is asleep, and whispers to him her love.  
Heavy, even, peaceful breaths are his only reply and she is thankful he is calm.


End file.
